The present invention relates generally to the art of machine assisted exercise and more particularly to an improved climbing exercise machine for providing coordinated leg and arm movements to simulate a vertical climbing action.
The paramount importance of physical fitness in our society has created a continuing need for improved methods for indoor exercising involving machines specifically designed to provide varied exercising movements to enhance physical fitness. This need is partially fulfilled by the existence of various types of exercising devices such as bicycle and rowing devices that are commonly used in gymnasiums, recreation centers and rehabilitation centers. Current research has established that exercising the entire body simultaneously as opposed to in a serial fashion is considered to be the most efficient and effective approach to conditioning the body. Vertical climbing is one of the few forms of exercise that simultaneously involves all the major muscle groups of the body. Climbing, employing the use of both arms and legs, is the most complete exercise, surpassing all others such as running, cycling, rowing, swimming and cross country skiing. However not many people are willing to endure the rigors and dangers associated with the actual sport of climbing.
Some known devices for mechanically emulating a climbing motion are provided with handles and foot pedals which are adapted to move relative to one another to provide the exercising motion. Such devices generally comprise vertically extending tubular frame members which typically have two elongated reciprocating support members that are connected such that movement of one support member relative to the frame member causes movement of the other support member. A handle and a foot pedal is carried by each of the support members and extends horizontally outward from opposite sides of the frame member. Thus, when a downward force is applied to the handle and foot pedal carried by one of the support members causing it to move downward, the other support member moves upwards causing the attached handle and foot pedal to be forced upwards. Such devices implement a basic climbing motion, wherein the left arm and leg move upwardly at the same rate and the right arm and leg move downwardly at the same rate, maintaining the same distance from one another to establish a continuous rhythmic climbing motion that some people perform naturally. This particular approach to vertical climbing is referred to as the "homolateral pattern". However the same device may prove to be cumbersome for other people whose instincts naturally guide them through a climbing motion which assumes a pattern, wherein the right arm and right leg extend away from one another as the left arm and left leg contract moving towards one another and vice versa. Such an approach is referred to as the "cross crawl pattern".
Exercise devices mechanically implementing the action of vertical body climbing have taken several forms. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,958 issued to Gulland and entitled "HAND AND FOOT EXERCISING DEVICE". The type of exercising device described therein provides co-ordinated leg and arm movements simulating a climbing motion wherein the right hand and right leg extend and the left hand and left leg contract associated with the "cross-crawl pattern". This type of a device has the disadvantage that the support members are placed one behind the other so that the handles and foot pedals do not move in the same plane. This makes it difficult to emulate a climbing motion in a comfortable and natural manner. Moreover, the device does not provide for homolateral climbing, and is thus particularly uncomfortable to a large portion of the population.
Another device is referred to as the "VERSACLIMBER" exercise machine. Such a device mechanically implements the motions of vertical, total body climbing wherein a right handle and a foot pedal are attached to and extend from the right hand side of one elongated reciprocating bar and a left handle and a foot pedal are attached to and extend from the left hand side of a second elongated reciprocating bar. The reciprocating bars are arranged for side by side reciprocating movement in a direction parallel to one another. Such an arrangement, while eliminating the problem of adjacent misalignment, since the reciprocating bars are arranged in a single plane, entails the disadvantage that the right handle and foot pedal remain the same distance apart at all times as do the left handle and foot pedal, thereby limiting its use to users comfortable with the "homolateral pattern" of simulated vertical climbing.